


Genji's Pachimari

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: :O :O Oho! Cliffhanger!





	1. Chapter 1

You had had your eye on Genji for a while. His adorable accent, his acrobatic fighting style, and his fascinating body drew you towards him. But you had no idea how to approach him because of the differences between you. Also, because of those differences, you were rarely put on missions together.

Today, fate was going to throw you a bone as you sat on the sofa in the watchpoint lounge.

You looked up from your phone to see Genji standing in front of you, hands behind his back and his helmet tilted downward in your direction. It made you nervous that you couldn't see his eyes, and the front of his helmet shined silver in the room's lighting.

"Uhhh, hi."

"Hullo," Genji greeted you warmly and nodded politely, "I heard that you had some skill in sewing."

You didn't expect Genji to talk to you, let alone about sewing.

"I do. Some," you replied, lowering your phone to your lap.

Genji took his hands from behind his back and held out a little stuffed pachimari in one. It was worn, the green 'arms' were floppy, and one of the eyes was missing.

"May I sit?"

"Sure."

He sat next to you on a sofa, gently bumping against your thigh. He murmured a short apology.

"There is a hole right here," he said, turning it over to show you a hole in the underside and white stuffing puffing out. He made an effort to poke it back inside, but it popped out again. You leaned in to get a closer look. It was a simple job. You looked from the stuffy to Genji, discovering that you were close enough to make out his eyes in the green light, "Would you be willing to fix it?"

You were busy squinting at his visor, trying to get a better look. The visor tilted, and his eyes blinked.

"I would do you a favour if you did."

You perked up, smiling.

"Really?"

"Mhm," he nodded.

"What are you willing to do...?" You couldn't help the coy smile as you asked.

Genji thrust the pachimari in your direction.

"We can discuss that after it's done," he said slyly, sounding like he had his own smile.

You were delighted to sew up the hole in the pachimari. It must be beloved to Genji, to be this worn and still be kept. You put the needle through the fabric, careful not to stab your thumb, and began to wonder what the origins of the toy were. Maybe it was a childhood relic from a parent. Something that reminds Genji of Hanzo. Or maybe it's something more mundane. From an old friend.

Perhaps he sleeps with it, curled around it protectively.

You paused.

You slowly brought it to your nose and gingerly sniffed it, paranoid that Genji would appear out of nowhere and catch you in the act. No such thing happened, of course. The pachimari only smelled musty, not like the comfort of being slept with, to your disappointment.

Genji noticed how you lit up when he offered to trade favours. He wanted to make you smile again. And he knew just what he was going to do.

When you were finished sewing up the hole, Genji asked you to meet him the same spot where he gave you the pachimari. You sat on the sofa again, holding the stuffy in your lap.

"You came," Genji said, sounding pleased.

He approached, hands behind his back again. He sat down next to you, pulling out a steaming teapot in one hand and two little teacups in the other.

"I accidentally bought too much tea. Would you do me another favour and help me drink it?"

He placed the cups and teapot on the table in front of the sofa but kept his hand on the teapot. Genji watched you for your reaction before pouring the tea. His cheeks blushed warm under his visor when you smiled and agreed, your smile wider than the first time he saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji stretched casually, and there it was again! Discomfort in his midsection. Maybe it was something he ate. Every new thing he tried was a coin flip on whether it would cause a gurgle in his tummy, or worse. He patted it, the rubbery pads on his fingers thudding dully against his armour. This was different than from the usual tummy trouble, so he had made an appointment with Dr. Ziegler right away.

Genji's arm vibrated gently. His cheeks expanded into a small smile that reached his eyes. Cheeks that were cut with scars. He took his phone out of a small compartment in his forearm. His smile grew toothy when he saw the message was from you. Genji answered your initial message and then told you he would let you know how his appointment went.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," Dr. Ziegler said, after he settled in at her office, "You've been taking good care of yourself for a while now."

"Thank you, Angela."

She was good at reassuring patients.

Genji removed his face plates and the back of his helm, as well. Dr. Ziegler plugged three wires into the back of Genji's neck. They each slid in easily with a satisfying click. Once they were in, he bent his head to the side and combed his fingers through his messy black hair. The doctor walked over to one of the glowing, blue consoles to bring up the data on how Genji's body was running.

"Hm," was all she said.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...here," the doctor answered, trailing off into thought.

She straightened up and looked over her shoulder, "Let's try something else."

Dr. Ziegler removed the wires and had Genji lay down.

"You may need to send it to Torbjorn to get it adjusted, anyway," she explained, after she asked him to take off the piece of armour covering his stomach.

Similar scars cut across his stomach as on his face. The doctor hummed, staring down at it. She glanced up at his face, blushed a little, and hid a smile behind her hand.

"Genji?"

"Angela?"

"Didn't you used to have a smaller stomach?"

His hand went instinctively to rest on his tummy under his belly button, where a trail of black hair, interrupted by a few more scars, lay.

"There's no delicate way to put to this; I think you have gained weight."

Genji's dark eyes glanced away, as he went backwards in time in his mind. It made sense now. To pay him back, or so you insisted, you had been bringing him little cakes and pastries every time you had tea together. And you two met up almost every free day you had.

Genji's turn to blush. The extra weight was a problem, but he really wished it weren't. He wanted to do more with you, not less.

He left the appointment having appeased Dr. Ziegler with promises to cut back on unhealthy snacks. Genji went to Torbjorn and left the front piece of armour with him for an adjustment. Then he had an issue. He didn't want to go around with his 'fat' stomach hanging for everyone to see. He called you.

You answered and agreed to bring him a sweater from his room. When you brought it to him, he quickly zipped it up to cover his bare skin. But not before you got a glance at his toned abs muscles. And a cute little bit of pudge around his belly button. Seems even someone like Genji has some fat. His stomach sadly disappeared beneath a dark grey zip-up hoodie, with fuzzy glowing circles of green peeking out of the fabric.

"I owe you one," said Genji, relieved to be covered up again.

You nodded.

"Yup. You owe me a lot of favours, Genji," you pointed out, a mischievous glint in your eye and a smile on your face.

"I do," he replied sheepishly. He hid his hands in his sweater pockets.

"I thought of something that would cover all of those favours."

"Oh?" Genji was nervous about that impish expression, but you'd been a good friend to him until now.

"Be my boyfriend," you said, your smile softening into something more genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O :O Oho! Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Genji was struck dumb by what you said. He was confused. Sure, he was fine with his body, but he assumed that people interested in him would be far and few between. Plus, now he was gaining weight. Surely you didn't realize what you were getting yourself into. Genji unconsciously settled his weight on his feet back and away from you.

"Uhhh," he stammered, because you were expecting an answer, for him to say something. But he didn't have one just yet.

Your face fell more serious.

"Was I mistaken? Should I not have asked?"

"No, I-"

He stopped himself and looked down. 

"You...you really want that? From me?"

You frowned at him in confusion.

"Of course I do. Why would I not?"

"Well, I am, you know," Genji said, vaguely gesturing down at his body. You only looked more confused, "And the reason I asked you to bring my sweater–the reason I am missing this armour–is that all our time spent drinking tea and eating sweets," he paused and closed his eyes, almost trembling from the shame, "has caused me to gain weight."

"You-"

You frowned more deeply for a moment. Then you doubled over, laughing loudly. It echoed down the hallway.

"You think you're fat? You?! Oh, my god."

"It-it is not funny!" he protested, his hands balling into fists in his pockets.

"It is! _You_ , fat!"

"I am not fat. I am _getting_ fat." He sounded pouty behind his faceplates.

"Your little tummy is cute," you explained, getting a hold of yourself and straightening up to give him a big grin.

"It is?" he asked, his hands slipping out of the sweater pockets to cup his stomach. When Genji met your eyes, not that you could see them, he saw you were expecting an answer again.

"If you do not mind my body, metal and fat that it is," you rolled your eyes at that, "I would be honoured to be your boyfriend."

You almost jumped for joy where you stood. Instead, you jogged forward and gave him a quick peck on the side of his 'face'. You lingered in his space and smiled at him.

"Can I touch it? The tummy?"

Genji stared back at you. You were close enough to see his eyes again. Maybe you went too far, asking to touch him. You were so excited, you'd forgotten he told you his skin was permanently damaged.

Then he unzipped his hoodie. The skin was bare up until the part with the green circle on his chest. On either side of his stomach was some black material. On this material lay the brown strips that made his sides. The skin itself wasn't that bad. A few long scars here and there, and one more prominent one that cut diagonally up towards his left shoulder. Then the little pooch Genji was already embarrassed about. You caressed it with your fingertips. The surface was soft, from being protected all the time.

Genji fidgeted and zipped the hoodie back up. You blinked in surprise.

"Sorry. I am getting cold. I am unused to it."

You said a quiet 'oh', and then suddenly perked up with an idea. 

"You know what's a good fix for that? Some hot tea!"

Genji held out his hand for you to take.

"Good idea."

You grabbed his hand, and both of you walked back to his room.


End file.
